Ese mensaje
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Ese mensaje fue lo que destruyo todos mis recuerdos buenos que tuve con él. Mostrándome su verdadero lado, su verdadera cara. Historia original/ Capitulo único.


**Summary:** _Ese mensaje fue lo que destruyo todos mis recuerdos buenos que tuve con él. Mostrándome su verdadero lado, su verdadera cara._

* * *

 **Ese Mensaje**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche, las ventanas de las cuatro puertas del vehículo que mi hermano mayor manejaba, se reflejaba las luces de cada poste de luz de cada iluminación de alguna casa y de los edificios que se alejaban. Dentro del auto se transportaba parte de mi familia. Pronto llegaría a casa otra vez.

Mi mente hacia cálculos de cuanto podríamos tardar en llegar, aunque el viaje se me hacía eterno sin escuchar música.

Me maldije mentalmente por olvidarme mis auriculares en mi habitación sobre la mesita. Buscaba una manera de pasar el tiempo en el viaje, así que comencé a mandar mensaje a conocidos para hablar un poco. Sí, estaba aburrida. Mi hermano menor se puso a escuchar música con sus propios auriculares, mientras que el mayor escuchaba de otro género que no era de mis favoritos.

Hice una mueca de mal gusto y me distraje contestando los mensajes que empezaron a llegarme de golpe. Algunos eran de un grupo y dos eran sobre dos conocidos, y amigos míos. Sin embargo, con el primero estuve un romance como "amigovio": amistad y noviazgo que no duro mucho tiempo ya que él se fue distancian hacia mí o no me hablaba mucho como antes, porque tenía que iniciar por mi cuenta una conversación, pero a pesar de todo seguíamos siendo amigos. Mientras que con el segundo, se formó un noviazgo un poco más duradero, con la duración de un año o mitad de dos años.

— _Benjamin —_ pronuncio su nombre. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, todavía lo quería a pesar de habernos separado, leía un par de mensajes por el cual me saludaba y me preguntaba como estaba, sobre las cosas que hacía en ese momento.

— _Hola, Nat ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué hacías?_

Las típicas preguntas para establecer una conversación en pleno mensaje de chat por celular. No tarde en contestarle y al igual en preguntarle de mi parte por cómo le fue en su día.

— _Hola, Benjamin. Bien, bien y ¿tu? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu día?_

En la foto de perfil de Benjamin: de una edad aproximadamente a los diecinueve años, él es un año mayor. Se lo mostraba con cabello lacio y corto por arriba de los hombros, castaño claro y sus orbes tienen una mezcla de verde con ese color avellana; su tez es de término medio teniendo un color algo bronceada. Su estatura podríamos decir que mide un metro setenta. Lo conocí en el primer día de la secundaria, al principio fue en el viaje hasta que tarde en darme cuenta que compartimos el mismo recorrido hacia casa. Con el tiempo lo fui conociendo, a la imagen podría tratarse de un antisocial o ser alguien de pocas palabras, que no es de hablar mucho con las personas, aunque para mi punto de vista, él sí logró establecer amistades al inicio de la secundaria pero tenía un comportamiento distante en algunos momentos.

Luego, leo el mensaje de la otra persona: un poco fría el mensaje, a mí parecer, se trataba de Joaquín. No sé porque tenía un mal presentimiento o una sensación de incomodidad cuando hablaba con la segunda persona que fue mi novio un poco más tiempo. Cuando me separe algunos me decían que estaba _ciega_ por interesarme en un chico como él.

— _Ah…Hola, Natalia. Sí, todo bien. Ando un poco aburrido._

Sé que cuando él me llama por mi nombre, sin utilizar el apodo como hace Benjamin…Significaba dos cosas: que no estaba de buen humor o que no le importaba en lo más mínimo con quien estaba hablando, como si estuviera haciendo el esfuerzo posible para evitarme.

Benjamin me contestaba los mensajes, hasta que después dejó de hacerlo.

— _Muy típico de él —_ murmure, una vez que vi su última conexión.

El grupo había dejado de hablarse entre ellos.

Solamente me quedo hablar con Joaquín; un joven de dieciocho años, que en su foto de perfil tiene cabello rubio y ojos color cafés oscuros con un peinado corto y un poco levantado en forma de puntas enruladas, carita un poco redondita y estirada, con una tez pálida. Siendo alguien de pocas palabras, alguien intelectual hasta que se le nota en la manera de expresarse al hablar, también un poco _friki_ con el tema de sus gustos y fanático de las novelas literarias de fantasía. A él lo conozco desde la primaria, no es alguien que se sabe expresar bien con mujeres o buscarse amistades con ellas, siendo el cerebrito de la clase y el chico que se le hacía difícil en establecer amistades con otros chicos ya que lo trataban de antisocial. En su momento, nosotros dos veníamos de grupos diferentes en el entorno a las amistades dentro del colegio: las _casi_ populares y los frikis-raritos como algunos los apodaban.

A veces me pregunto _¿Cómo terminamos juntos alguna vez?_ Desde pequeña, tenía amistades varones pero al ir creciendo, de a poco fui ganando algunas amistades femeninas y de igual manera, no me sentía cómoda con ellas. Solo fue de golpe terminar siendo la novia de Joaquín, Benjamin era un amigo no tan cercano a mi ex. Primero fue con Benjamin que comenzamos a establecer una conversación hasta ser mejores amigos, teniendo intereses comunes e incluyendo pasa tiempos. En el caso de Joaquín, solo fue para conocerlo a él después de toda esa etapa de primaria y en estos comienzos de parte de secundaria.

En lo que respecta a mí, no soy una chica muy femenina que digamos. Tuve algunas costumbres varoniles o como decirlo, me crie con algunos gustos casi similares a los chicos; futbol, video juegos, ropa de alguna caricatura en especial de superhéroes, entre otras cosas. Pero también tenía gustos femeninos, como jugar con las muñecas, ver caricaturas para niñas, maquillaje, peluches, etc. Hoy en día, es normal supongo pero antes era otra cosa…Era como decir, las nenas con el color rosa y los varones con el color azul. _¿Me explico?_

No me gusta maquillarme y si, lo haría apenas me pintaría los ojos, uso remeras de bandas de rock, dibujo, no estoy pendiente de la moda ni nada, tampoco cuidaba mi peso. No soy tan gordita, mi físico tiene un término medio; tengo panza pero no tanto como otros casos, muslos un poco grandes de las cuales al momento de usar jeans- shots, que son pantalones cortos, es como que no aparento usarlos por mis piernas o al usar jeans largos tuve los casos en donde se desgastaba cerca de mi entre pierna, también me gusta usar ropa suelta y un poco más grande que mi talle, me siento más cómoda así. En lo que respecta sobre mí, es que no soy alguien que se sabe expresar bien porque suelo trabarme un poco al dialogar ya que a pesar de ir ganando algunas amistades, no era tan abierta como aparentaba ser, a veces me guardaba un par de cosas. También soy alguien insegura en términos de confianza e indecisa cuando se proponen momentos a decidir. Hasta podría decirse que soy o trato de ser oportunista en algunas situaciones de mi vida, mientras que en otras mi moral baja mucho. Tengo mi mal carácter y en términos más exactos, tengo mi lado transparente y sensible que a veces llega momentos en que odio eso de mí.

Mi padre me observaba por el retrovisor del auto, como si estuviera tratando de leer la expresión de mi rostro. A lo que suponía que se notaba mi incomodidad al hablar a través de mi celular. A veces le preguntaba un par de cosas sobre nuestra antigua relación a Joaquín, por lo que él me contestaba con audios.

Lo que me decía, si me dolía…No porque sea sincero conmigo que eso lo valoraba, sino porque sonaba frio, sin alguna emoción; como si hablara cortante y directamente.

Entre mensajes la conversación se fue haciendo un poco más fluida y tranquila, aunque después fue que retomamos otras charlas que ya habíamos tenido antes de estar al borde del quiebre del noviazgo. A veces las preguntas que hacia eran repetidas por él, como si los dos buscábamos razones para volver o para saber qué compartíamos en común, una manera de remar la situación o hallar ese _¿Por qué?_

— _¿Qué viste en mí, para que te enamores?"_

Esa pregunta es mejor no hacerla dos veces, cuando estas de novia la respuesta puede ser positiva pero al momento de que uno se separa o pierde la relación. La respuesta hacia esta pregunta puede ser algo…Dañina.

En lo que respecta, era más curiosa que Joaquín; no parecía tener muchos problemas de hablar de lo que fue nuestro noviazgo, pero lo que si me inquietaba era sentir que quizás se estaba hartando de mi o de retomar una conversación pasada. _Ojo,_ este también retomaba charlas anteriores para sacarse algunas dudas o matar parte de su pequeña curiosidad.

Acerco mi celular para escuchar su audio, algo que de vez en cuando me sentía observada por el entorno familiar. Ellos pensaban que estaba hablando con alguna prima o que me llegaban mensajes de algún pariente lejano, ninguna de las dos suposiciones eran correctas…Y si, hablaba con mi ex novio de la adolescencia.

Mis padres nunca supieron que cuando llegaba de la secundaria, lloraba porque en ciertas ocasiones: lloraba de bronca hacia alguna profesora que me quería humillar, rogando por mi nota. A pesar de que los trabajos prácticos eran entregados en tiempo y forma; sinceramente, los profesores tienen a sus alumnos favoritos. Mis lágrimas eran desperdiciadas cuando salía con Benjamin, que en su momento se volvía distante conmigo o no quería abrirse para comentarme sus problemas que tenía en su casa, quería apoyarlo pero él no parecía esforzarse: los regalos materiales no son de mi agrado, puede que si un par de cosas que las valoro mucho pero quería acciones, palabras o alguna muestra de afecto para que se rompa _ese_ espacio personal con un cálido abrazo. Benjamin a veces me hablaba en ciertos días y después no me dirigía la palabra o faltaba a clases, por más que me preocupaba por él, mis llamadas en ese momento no eran contestadas por su persona y cuando vuelve a aparecer haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, me regalaba peluches para mostrarme su afecto. _Ese_ espacio personal lo cree hace mucho tiempo, no me gusta pedir que me abracen y me cuesta ser afectuosa con otra persona pero trataba de mostrarme un poco…Quería que _él_ me ofreciera sus brazos extendidos y abiertos para mostrarme ese cariño cálido.

Y uno…En ciertas ocasiones, se preguntan _¿Por qué terminamos?_

— _Sé que este tema lo hablamos de vez en cuando pero…Después de dos años que nos separamos llegue a la conclusión de algunas cosas, a pesar de tus defectos y tu repentinas manera de tirarte para bajo deprimiéndote—_ las palabras que escuchaba del audio, seguían siendo directas, frías y vacilantes. Me causaban puntada tras otra puntada.

— _Eran una de las cosas que detestaba, trate de ser afectuoso o mostrar un poco de cariño pero tú; te sentías culpable todo el tiempo, por Benjamin…Como si, no te permitías disfrutar estando con otra persona. De alguna si te quería, pero creo que como amiga. No me arrepiento de haberte dicho esto pero creo que mi interés por ti o cuando me enamoré de ti solo fue por la lástima, que sufriste cuando mi compañero te dejaba de lado. Él te dejaba sola y yo quería acompañarte, hasta cuando te dije que me gustabas._

Traté de controlar mis lágrimas, lo maldecía mentalmente por contarme todo esto durante mi viaje y no siendo cara a cara. Ahora el camino se estaba siendo tan corto, que no me había dado que ya estaba llegando a casa.

Respiré profundo y sonreí para deleite de mi familia que bajaba del auto. Me fui rápido a mi habitación, trataba de buscar las palabras necesarias y tener el valor suficiente para hablar de manera coherente para que me entienda, pero estaba tan enojada…Tan decepcionada…Tan desilusionada…Y tan _rota._

 _Rota… ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Cómo le contesto, sin sonar tan enojada?_

A continuación…Mi mente me diría lo siguiente por no aprovechar en decirle de todo.

 _Eres una idiota._

— _Ah…Esta bien. Entiendo todo, a pesar de las cosas que hice por ti—_ fue mi último mensaje. Me hirió, no sabía que más hacer aparte de esperar solamente a que todos concilien el sueño para poder llorar toda la noche…Escuchando las voces de mi cabeza, como las risas producto de mi conciencia se reían cada vez más fuertes.

Los recuerdos que había compartido con Joaquín, a pesar de los buenos momentos y algunos agridulces se fueron evaporando, no me había quedado nada…Absolutamente nada, solo odio, rencor e ira hacia su persona, sobre todo porque no me lo dijo en la cara. Incluso, sintiéndome menos querida y chica miserable. Mi conciencia me decía que fue todo una maldita irónica o un mal chiste; las veces que me decía - _¿Por qué no eres más femenina?-_ recordando a su tipo de chica, era claramente muy diferente. – _No me gusta, tu forma de expresarte-_ su voz en aquellos recuerdos me hacían eco, que se repetía constantemente junto con otras palabras. Luego, mis momentos por lo cual al principio le confesó que me gustaba para después ignorarme o dejarme de lado y fue ahí donde mi amor se fue hacia Benjamin, que nos hablábamos como amigos a pesar de estar en una etapa de noviazgo en aquel recuerdo.

A veces en la vida, las personas pueden cambiar para bien como para mal. Las que pensaban que hoy te abrazaban, mañana te pueden lastimar o "apuñalar" por la espalda. Aunque este hecho, lo tomo como parte de una experiencia…

 **.**

Ahora ya son casi seis años, muy pocas veces he visto a Joaquín y hay días que ni lo puedo cruzar en el trabajo porque hay una parte de mí que no lo quiere, que le quiere golpear… Podría perdonarlo, pero nunca olvido.

 _¿Qué ha pasado con Benjamín?_ Con él me sigo hablando, ambos pensamos que ninguno de los dos no ha cambiado nada. Parecemos adolescentes, seguimos compartiendo los mismos gustos y hobbies puede que ahora maduramos un poco más: porque me habla abiertamente, sintiéndose cómodo a mi lado y reconstruyendo la confianza que perdimos hace mucho tiempo, de cuando nos separamos.

Porque los dos…

La puerta de la entrada hacia mi oficina se abre, para verlo de nuevo. Como siempre me sonríe al verme, de manera divertida, me saluda dándome un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué haces? Nat

No le conteste, solo sonreí y le di un corto beso en los labios.

—Nada, solo escribiendo para un proyecto.

Sé que le había mentido, solo me encargaba de escribir algo temporal. Me levanto de mi escritorio y le acompaño hacia la puerta.

…Somos novios.

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primera historia original. Pronto haré más historias, solo empece con un único capitulo.**

 **¡Saludos y cuídense!**

 **Atte. J.H (c)**


End file.
